


#1

by CamaradeCactus



Series: La dizaine du drabble [14]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: Peter avait vraiment le plus beau cul de New-York.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: La dizaine du drabble [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075
Kudos: 4
Collections: Poulécriture





	#1

Peter se pencha en avant pour ramasser son pantalon et Wade se redressa, profitant de la vue qu’il avait sur son magnifique postérieur. Son costume ne lui rendait pas justice et si cela ne tenait qu’à lui, Peter porterait une tenue qui le moulerait encore plus, ne laissant rien à l’imagination.

Mais il aurait sûrement du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose, si c’était le cas. Pas que ça le dérangerait, mais Peter n’aimerait probablement pas qu’il passe son temps à le mater.

Wade soupira, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Peter avait vraiment le plus beau cul de New-York.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
